She Holds The Power
by jennateewrites
Summary: Chase Collins/OC. This is a contest fic for 'The Villains Turn'. Kalee Danvers is the younger sister of Caleb Danvers. But it seems as if Caleb and his friends have shunned the girl. So, she turns to the bad boy that is after her brother. What will happen? Will he use her to get what he wants? Or will he fall for her? ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.
1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Title:** She Holds The Power - Contest Fic

 **Fandom:** The Covenant

 **Pairing:** Chase Collins/OFC

 **Summary:** The Covenant. Chase Collins/OC. This is a contest fic for 'The Villains Turn'. Kalee Danvers is the younger sister of Caleb Danvers. But it seems as if Caleb and his friends have shunned the girl. So, she turns to the bad boy that is after her brother. What will happen? Will he use her to get what he wants? Or will he fall for her? ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.

 **Beta-reader:** breathesgirl

 ***X***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Covenant. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belong to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. She Holds The Power

**This fic was written for a contest called 'The Villains Turn'. AFTER the winners were announced, I went back and read through it AGAIN. And have decided to revamp it. So, While I am posting the original here with the awards. I will also be posting the revamped one once it's complete.**

 **-Jenna Tee**

 ***X***

 **Mature readers 18+ only.**

 ***X***

 **She Holds The Power**

Chase walked around the store, thinking about what he had learned the night before at the party at the Dells. Right now, he was at the store with Kate and the new girl Sarah. He had learned the night before that Caleb Danvers had a sister that was a year younger than him. He also learned that Caleb and his friends seemed to shun the girl. Her name was Kalee. Even Kate shunned the girl, and Sarah seemed to follow what the others thought. He wondered if Kalee had the power too. He knew that it was supposed to be only males that got the power.

He made a mental note to talk to her, and get to know her. Maybe he could use her.

Later that night, he was at Nicky's with the whole group. He figured out quick that Kate was annoying as hell. She had a boyfriend. One of the sons of Ipswich, and yet she flirted with him constantly, even in front of her boyfriend. Who seemed to hate him now because of that. He noticed Kalee wasn't there. He wondered where she was. But if the group shunned her like he thought they did, she wouldn't be there. He was able to find out from Kate that Kalee lived in the dorms, one door down from him.

While Caleb, Pogue, and himself were away from the women, playing foosball. He pulled Pogue aside and told him he didn't want Kate. He wasn't going to make moves on her. Of course, Pogue didn't believe him, which made Chase shake his head in irritation. These people were too uptight and close-minded.

He watched as Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, along with Aaron and his friends went outside to fight. He hid in the shadows to watch. He also saw a girl who looked a little like Caleb, also hidden from view, smoking a cigarette.

They both watched as Nicky threatened them, Aaron and his friends going back inside. Then Caleb and Reid got into a fight.

They both watched as the two boys 'used' on each other. Kalee took a drag off of her smoke, and shook her head at the boys 'Idiots' she thought. She had more power than all of the boys. Giving her more gifts magically then them. She could sense someone around, whether they had the power or not, she could still sense them. It was a new magical signature. She knew they were watching the spectacle. She had always had a feeling that Putnam did in fact have a descendant out there somewhere. She had read the book of damnation enough times to figure it out.

After Caleb had 'used', throwing Reid into a wall. That's when Kalee made herself known. She threw her finished cigarette down, and stamped it out, before walking out of the shadows. Chase was still watching the scene.

"You're all a bunch of idiots. You know that right?" she said, walking up to them.

"Oh look, it's the unwanted brat." Reid sneered at her.

Kalee rolled her eyes, before looking at her brother. "You bitch about Reid using in public for little things. You both just used in public. To throw kegs at each, and throw each other. There's enough hiding places here that anyone could watch, and then you two idiots would have exposed us all. Good going." With that said, she went to walk past them, back into Nicky's. But her brother grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Did you sense someone around?" He hissed at her.

Kalee thought for a split second, but decided not to tell them about the magical signature. She would talk to the person herself, and watch the events unfold. Her brother deserved this person's wrath.

"No. I didn't." she said, as she jerked her arm out of his hold, and walked away.

She saw Chase in the shadows as she walked towards the door to Nicky's. He raised an eyebrow at her, to which she just smirked and gave him a wink. He smirked right back and gave her a respectful nod.

That was the end of the fun for the night. Everyone was ready to go home after that. Chase saw Kalee leave with Aaron and Kira. He raised an eyebrow at that. Aaron was known as an asshole. But Kalee's brother and his friends were assholes to her anyway. If Aaron and Kira were good to her, then that was fine. He also decided that he would talk to her soon.

As he passed by her dorm room that night, he paused for a second, but then decided to wait until tomorrow to talk to her.

 ***X***

The next day, through the school day, he saw her in many of his classes, along with the rest of the group. She never sat with them. They ignored her most of the time, or sneered when she answered a question from the teacher. He couldn't help but to keep glancing at her. She was stunning, and he was curious about her. He also noticed that she kept looking at him. It was a calculating look. She was trying to figure him out. But she would smile at him and wink every once in a while.

A few hours after school let out, and after swim practice. He stood at the door to her dorm room, and knocked. He still had his backpack with him. He hadn't been to his room yet.

When she opened the door, she smirked at him. "Figured you'd show up at some point."

He smirked back. "Can we talk?"

She nodded, and moved to the side, letting him in. He saw her room look at Kalee, then gather her stuff to leave. "I'll be in the library." The girl told her, and left.

Kalee shut the door and locked it. He also saw her 'use', and asked her what she did.

She chuckled and told him she silenced the room. No one could hear them now.

They sat side by side on her bed.

"So, you're Putnam's descendant?" she asked.

"Yes, my adoptive name is Chase Collins. But my birth name is Chase Goodwin Pope." He replied.

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell your brother you sensed me? And how did you sense me?" he asked her.

"I felt your hatred. And I want to see what events unfold. I want to see what you have in store for them. They deserve your wrath." She said with a shrug.

"As for how I sensed you…Just like you boys, I gained a taste of the power at 13. I was close to the boys back then. But the second I got the power, that changed. I'm stronger than them. More powerful than them. I have more gifts as well. They saw the power as their birthright. Only males are supposed to get the power. They took chauvinistic to a whole new level, I suppose. I can sense people with or without the power. I can tell you how many people are in the building right now, down to the exact number, and how many have the power." She answered him.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Will you ascend like us?" he asked her.

"Yes. I am going to show you something, that I've never shown anyone. Especially the boys. For some reason, despite what you're doing in town, and despite that you'll probably try to use me to get what you want. I'm going to show you anyway." She said, standing up, and digging into the closet, pulling out an old wooden box.

He watched curiously as she sat back down beside him, opened the box, and dug through it, looking for something.

"Many years ago, just before Putnam was banished. A prophecy was added to the book of damnation. It said a girl would be born with the ability to get the power, and ascend. She would be more powerful than the boys. But she would also be the exception. She would become an immortal on her 18th birthday when she ascended. She also wouldn't age when she used like the males. Also, that if she mated with one of the boys in the covenant, he would get the same. It would transfer to him, he would also become immortal, and would no longer age when he used. But it also said that the girl had to choose whether to mate or not. It couldn't be forced upon her. Putnam read this before he was banished. He ripped it out of the book, and hid it in Putnam barn. He cast a spell on it, so the girl with the power would be drawn to that page to find it. And I did find it." She said, pulling the page out and handing it to him.

He was in shock as he took it from her. He looked down at it, and read what it said. He wondered why she was telling him of this. Did she hope to be his mate? Hell, he hoped she would. He would have to try to woo her. He wanted her. But it wasn't just because of the prophecy. He was drawn to her. He decided then not to just use her, but to take the time to get to know her, and be her friend. And hopefully eventually, become more.

He handed the page back to her.

"You haven't shown the others this?" he asked.

"No, they don't deserve to know. If they read this, they would only be nice to me to get me to choose one of them. It wouldn't be because they like me. It would only be for their own selfish reasons." She told him. He nodded in agreement, considering everything he had learned about them and the way they treated her.

"I'm not going to be nice just because of that. I genuinely liked you even before you told me that prophecy. I want to actually get to know you, and be your friend, and if more than that happens, then great. I'm not just going to use you against the boys. But I won't turn down your help either." He told her, looking into her eyes.

"I'd like that. But if we're going to do this. We can't really be seen with each other, until they know who you really are." She told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"It will be soon though. I'm tired of being nice to them, and Kate is on my last fucking nerve." He replied, running a hand over his face in frustration.

She giggled, making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"Pogue would never believe me if I told him, but Kate cheats on him constantly. She's only with him because he's a son of Ipswich. A founding family member. She does it right under his nose. Hell she flirts with her conquests in front of him, and he either doesn't notice or he ignores it." She told him.

Chase grinned at the information. "This is the type of dirt; I could use on them. Not that they'd believe me. I tried to tell Pogue I wasn't interested in Kate."

Kalee giggled. "So, we don't tell them. We show them."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Not a bad idea…"

"May I ask what you plan on doing to the boys?" she asked.

"Not right now. You'll see soon enough though." He told her.

She nodded in understanding.

They spent the next few hours just talking, and doing homework. Getting to know each other. It was around midnight when he noticed her yawning more and more. He smiled at her.

"You get some sleep. I'm going to head out. I'll see you soon" he asked.

She nodded sleepily. He smiled again, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She kissed his cheek.

He poked his head out the door to see who was around, before leaving. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 ***X***

Over the next few months, they had become best friends. She had helped him with his plans for her brother and his friends. She had scanned the entire book of damnation for him to read, and have a copy of. Including the page, she had with the prophecy.

They truly came to care for each other. They were constantly texting back and forth. They did homework together most nights in her dorm.

The others still didn't know who he really was. He was waiting just a bit longer. But the longer he waited, the more he wanted to throttle Kate. She kept hitting on him.

Finally, even Kalee had enough, and set up a scene for Pogue to walk in on Kate with Aaron. Now they were fighting. It was amusing to watch.

Caleb was now unsure if he could trust Sarah, seeing as how she was Kate's best friend. Would she cheat on him too?

Chase found Kalee looking at him even more lately. She would bite her lower lip, while letting her lust filled eyes roam over him. Especially at swim practice. He wanted her just as bad. He had started putting his hand on her thigh lately in class just under her skirt. They were not dating, and hadn't kissed or had sex, but he had to touch her. And she loved it. No one seemed to notice either which was good.

Finally, he couldn't help it anymore, he had to kiss her. So, he did, and fuck was it amazing.

 ***X***

It was only a couple of days later that the sons of Ipswich found out what and who he is. So, he asked Kalee out on a date. He wanted the sons to see them together at Nicky's. She giggled when he told her about the race in at swim practice with her brother, and accepted the date with him.

That night they walked into Nicky's with his arm around her waist. She was tucked into his side. The sons of Ipswich, and Sarah, minus Kate and Pogue because those two were in the hospital, were sitting at a table, quietly discussing the Chase problem. Caleb growled, glaring at his sister after he got over his shock. Of course, she would be stupid enough to fall under his charm.

He stood up and walked over to the two, just as they were starting to eat. "Kalee, I need to talk to you."

She sighed, and gave a look to Chase before getting up and following Caleb to a quiet corner.

"What the hell are you doing? He's Putnam's descendant. He's just using you to get to us. He's trying to get me to will him my power." Caleb snapped at her.

She just smirked at him. "I like him. So, I'm going to be with him. And maybe you should do what he says. You don't need it." She said, before walking back to Chase. Before she sat down, she kissed him hard. He was shocked at first, but then deepened the kiss, before pulling away. He smirked when he realized what she did.

Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Sarah all left after that to get ready for the dance that was the same night as Caleb's ascension.

Kalee had a really good time with Chase. He was also dark and she loved it. She decided right then that he was who she wanted to mate with.

"Can we go to Putnam's barn before we go back to the dorms?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded. "Sure."

After Dinner, they went to Putnam barn. Chase stood at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

Kalee was in the middle of the barn with her back to him. His eyes went a little wide as he watched her reach back and unzip her dress. She pulled it off her shoulders, and let it pool around her feet. Leaving her in nothing but a pair of black lace cheeky panties. He groaned at the sight, his pants getting tighter. She looked at him over her shoulder, and watched as he walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, cupping her breasts, and kissing her neck.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against her skin.

"Absolutely. I want you to be my mate."

There was no doubt then, that she had chosen him. He claimed her, while she whispered the spell needed to bond them as mates. They ended up falling asleep in the barn, wrapped around each other.

 ***X***

The night of the dance and her brother's birthday/ascension, Kalee was in her room getting dressed. Her and Chase wouldn't be going to the dance, but they had decided to dress up for it anyway. Once she was ready, she drove out to the barn where everything was taking place. She sensed that Chase was already there, along with her brother, and Sarah. 'Seems he took Sarah hostage.' She thought to herself, as she stood in the door of the barn. She leaned against the door frame.

"Aw..You started the party without me, lover?" She asked with a smirk.

Caleb whipped around to see his sister all dressed up in a gown.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kalee? Are you in on this with him?" Caleb snarled at her.

"Well, why not? He's the only one who's ever wanted me around, and he's my mate." She said, pushing herself off of the doorframe, and walking passed her brother, slipping a folded up parchment into his hand, and walking into Chase's waiting arms. Chase wrapped his arms around Kalee and kissed her deeply.

"What do you mean mate?" Caleb asked.

"Read the paper." Kalee rolled her eyes.

Caleb unfolded the parchment, which he realized was a page out of the book of damnation. He read it, and his eyes were wide with shock. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but couldn't get a word out. He had a lot of questions swirling around in his head, but he was too speechless to ask.

"A little before Putnam was banished and then killed, he saw that page in the book, and ripped it out. He knew what the other families were thinking about doing to him, so he wanted to get you all back. He hid that paper here in the barn, no one would find it. He also put a spell on it, only the girl with the power would find it. I found it when I turned 13, after you all started ignoring me." Kalee explained, still in the arms of her mate.

Caleb opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kalee cut him off, already knowing the question.

"I didn't tell any of you or any of the parents, because you didn't deserve to know after how you all treated me. The only reason any of those boys would be nice to me is to get the perks that came with being my mate." She told him.

"Tell me you didn't make Chase your mate. He's only using you for that." Caleb begged. He realized now what a big mistake they all made in disowning her.

"He's good to me. He took the time to get to know me. We've been hanging out secretly since he first came here. We started out as best friends, and grew from there." She said, while staring into Chase's eyes lovingly. Caleb saw that Chase had the same look in his eyes.

"Go wait by Sarah, love." Chase whispered, and kissed her temple. She nodded, doing what she was told.

She watched at Chase and her brother fought. Using their powers on each other, trying to kill each other. Her job was to make sure no one else snuck up on them, and to jump in only if needed.

She saw it before Chase did. Hell, she sensed it. Their father had just willed his power to Caleb. Kalee quickly used to keep her father alive, then ran out of the barn and in front of Chase protectively, stopped that last magic ball from hitting her mate. She snapped her fingers and it burst into nothing.

Her eyes were pitch black. She held her hand out, palm forward, and her brother slid forward, straight into her hand. Her hand wrapped around his throat, forcing him onto his knees.

"If you had taken the time to know what power I hold, you'd know that I can force the power from any of you and give it to Chase. We don't need you to will it to him. I can force it, and keep you alive. You would be stuck looking like our father as an 18-year-old, but you'd like 98. I think I'll do just that. That way you can warn the rest of the boys that we will be back for their powers on their 18 birthdays. And you might want to warn them, that I can force it if I need to. You will never win. We might share blood, but we are not family. Chase is my family now." Kalee told him with an icy tone.

Caleb's eyes were wide with fear. His own sister was siding with this villain. And with that, she forced Caleb's powers which were now mixed with their father's over to Chase. Chase grunted, and dropped to his knees. Such a power burst was painful. He knew he'd be a little weak for a few days, but he also knew his lady would take care of him and protect him.

When they were done, Kalee dropped her now 98-year-old looking brother onto the ground. She took the spell off of Sarah, and moved her to lay next to Caleb, before setting the barn on fire. She helped Chase stand up, and they ran away, never once looking back.

 ***X***

 **Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
